Johanna Mason: What really happened?
by ariathebrave
Summary: We know Johanna Mason pretended to be a "sniveling cowardly fool" and that she won her games.  What about her family? What really happened?
1. Chapter 1

Johanna Mason: A Life before it was Destroyed

Note: this is NOT my character, Suzanne Collins owns all rights to the hunger games, this is simply a story of my own.

I wake up yawning and smell my favorite scent: pine needles. As crisp as the autumn wind and as sweet as maple syrup it smells so good. So fresh. I feel fresh too. A good night sleep has done me well. Too well. Today is the reaping. I sag, sighing. There's a slight chance I will be chosen, as my name is only in five times, my brothers the only ones who put in extra.

I get up and see that breakfast is ready, my two brothers are probably out climbing trees like always. I stumble to the chair I made myself and eat pancakes that taste of nothing. Why am I worried? So many people I will never be called. My brothers will never be called. I am safe.

The sun shines down with not a cloud in the sky making the whole wretched thing feel worse. Way worse. Like as if the whole world is laughing at the irony of a district in distress.

Two hours Later

Johanna Mason. The name stings. "I… I…" I head up to the stage. I have friends. But none who would sacrifice themselves. I see Jake curled in a little ball. He can't protect me. Not from this. John is staring into the distance, torrents of tears rushing down his face. My two brothers who have always been there are crying. Crying for me. I know what I must do. I can win this if I play it right. The tears rush down my face, clouding my sight. I don't want to appear weak but I can't stop them… but I don't have to stop them. No one will care about a weak crying girl. No one.

You all know that she wins the games.

But she loses her family.

This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh… but I still want your opinion. Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Johanna Mason: Returning from Hell

Note: this is NOT my character, Suzanne Collins owns all rights to the hunger games, this is simply a story of my own.

The train seemed to take forever to get home, but it finally reached the beloved forests of home. Pine trees. Lumber. It's home alright. I won't miss the Capitol, one huge lie that was eager to watch me die, or the arena where the only people for company were murderers.

I killed that young girl from twelve. Grey eyes, skinny with dark hair and no hope. I remember the axe flying from my hand, knowing it would reach its target. Knowing it would kill. I didn't see her eyes. But I saw her head jerk back in surprise, I watched her fall. A soft thump… Why do these thoughts enter my brain?

Home. I must remember that smiles will await me there. But I still feel fluttering in my heart. And it's not a good feeling. I was a sweet girl who climbed trees, gave smiles, made chairs and other pieces of furniture. Now I jump at the slightest noise and I have trouble expressing happiness.

Murderer. Stop! You killed five people at the age of fifteen. I had to! What will your family think?

"STOP IT!" great now everyone on the train thinks I'm crazy. Oh well. I'm home. Soon they will be nothing but a memory.

Opinions?


	3. Chapter 3

Johanna Mason: One down

Note: this is NOT my character, Suzanne Collins owns all rights to the hunger games, this is simply a story of my own.

I get off the train and my favorite scent of pine needles envelopes me. Home at last! My body tenses when I think of my family. Doubt is rising in my mind but I push it away. Peacekeepers "escort" me to the victor's village. Then, it dawns on me. I have to mentor. I push away the thought and doubt rises again. Push that down and… my family! There they are!

"Jake!" I shout ecstasy shining through my voice; my brother's arms encircle me and I relax in his embrace.

"Your home." He whispers softly and I grin with a feeling of success.

"I won the games." I try to say it with confidence, but my voice cracks. "Where's John?" Panic rises. "WHERE'S JOHN!"

"Johanna…" my father starts.

"he couldn't take it. Seeing your blood spilt. He hung himself."

"I…" I run. Why? How could he abandon me? My beloved older brother couldn't see me be hurt. And he thought I could stand it with him dead? This isn't his fault. It's the Capitol's fault. And they will pay. They have to!

Pay they did.

But so did Johanna


End file.
